Orphan
by Ryoga's best friend
Summary: As the search for the jewel shards continue Inuyasha and friends take an interesting detour to save a young girl... a cute shippoOC fic
1. Chapter 1

Orphan

By Ryouga's best friend

AN- If I have never mentioned it before, I am a fan of just about ANYTHING done by Rumiko Takahashi. So I decided to finally write an Inuyasha Fic. I've seen many of the episodes so I have an idea of how the characters act and such… but it is still my first Inuyasha fic so any comments we'll be welcomed. Though **Flames will be ignored and used to heat the water to reverse my Jusenkyo curse.** If you can't tell me in a nice way I don't want to hear it. This is a story that came to me while reading other authors fan fiction and I decided to give it a shot. It's in 3rd person is from _mostly_ Shippo's POV. Please enjoy it!

Disclaimer- Inuyasha belongs solely to Rumiko Takahashi, who I bow and pray to everyday *ignores strange looks received by readers* Though I do own the plot of this particular story and the orphan, so there.

Mini-legend

__

Thoughts

****

It was another beautiful day in the countryside. The sky was bright blue without a cloud in sight, the crops of nearby farms stretched far into the distance signaling a prosperous town lay ahead. Birds swooped and dived in a playful chase before returning to their home in an old, but healthy oak. But all that went unnoticed by a small, and very bored, fox demon.

Shippo sat atop a large impossibly overstuffed yellow backpack feeling boredom drain the life out of him. It really wasn't draining his life, but to a young and healthy fox boredom might as well be deadly. Mischief was his boon and bane. He never felt happier than when he was 'playing' with his companions. Though it usually lead to many bumps and scoldings. Of course that would later, but for now, it was starting to be very tempting idea. He began to observe his friends for the best 'Playmate'. 

The teenager from the future Kagome rode her 'Bicycle' machine with her backpack sitting behind her. She was the nicest, most kindest person ever as far as Shippo was concerned. She and Inuyasha had saved him from the thunder brothers, who had killed his parents. Ever since than she has treated him just like family, a mixture of son/little brother. And as much fun he had teasing her he never wanted to 'play' when he was really bored. If Kagome started hating him, he wouldn't know what to do.

Next on his mental checklist was the demon exterminator Sango. Though as she traveled in her bright colored kimono you would know her profession… save the gigantic boomerang strapped to her back. She was nice too, but she could really scary when she was angry. Although she had never been angry at him, it was usually directed at carefree monk who strode by her side. Shippo could never tell if she liked him or hated him… she could act so weird. She was a possibility.

His gaze than fell upon the monk at her side, Miroku. He was great, but not as great as Kagome. He was always calm and carefree, he was smart too. Though the others always got angry at him and called him a 'Pervert' or 'Lecher'… Shippo knew that those were bad, but didn't know what they meant. Whenever he asked they'd just turn red and say "we'll tell you when your older". Nonetheless Miroku was usually a good sport at the fox's little tricks which made him a good choice. 

The last on his list was half-demon Inuyasha. He was always grumpy for some reason or another and would constantly pick on the 'innocent' little fox demon. Though even in his meanness he would protect Shippo and the others from danger. He seemed to like Kagome, but they always fought so it was hard to tell. Grown-ups were so strange. Despite the danger of messing with the half-demon he was Shippo's favorite 'playmate'. The young fox's mind began to devise a plot to relief his boredom , a not-so-innocent smile crept to his lips.

* * * * *

The group began to set up camp in the small clearing next to the road, the sun sitting just above the horizon. Sango was cleaning and polishing her various weapons and tools, Kagome was digging through her pack for any odds and ends needed for dinner, Miroku was meditating under a nearby tree, and Inuyasha had went out for firewood. Shippo waited anxiously for a chance to put his plan into action, unfortunately patience was a virtue that the fox had very little of. "What's taking Inuyasha so long?" The girl from the future wondered aloud. Trying not to sound too eager Shippo jumped to his feet.

"I'll go get him Kagome," he shouted before sprinting toward the forest. She watched him with a small smile before returning to her bag. She slowly counted down until…

"SHIPPO!" Inuyasha's voice rang clear despite the distance. The child's faint laughter was followed by several crashes amongst wailing and crying, and as suddenly as it started it stopped. An irate Inuyasha walked out of the forest, a load of firewood under one arm and a thoroughly beaten Shippo under the other. The half-demon's face was covered with doodles and the word 'Stupid' was written across his forehead. He was trying his best to look dignified despite it. Kagome was hard pressed not to giggle at the scene, but Miroku and Sango didn't bother to hide their mirth collapsing into hearty laughter. He dropped the fox unceremoniously next to Kagome and set the wood for a cooking fire. Kagome dampened a handkerchief in the water and wrung out the excess water.

"Si- I mean be still for a moment," she instructed when he finished setting the wood. She slowly scrubbed the doodles from his face. Despite the grimace he placed on his face he was enjoy this extra bit of attention… not that he'd admit that to anyone.

"Well isn't that sweet," Miroku said with a small smile. "Young love is certainly something isn't it Lady Sango." The exterminator nodded with the same small smile. The pair turned beet red and scooted away from each other.

"Th-that should take care of it," Kagome stuttered going back to dinner.

"Yeah thanks," he muttered back. 

* * * * *

After a nice dinner of instant Ramen they all settled around the fire for the night. The recently conscious Shippo curled up on Kagome's lap as she studied her Math 'Spell book'. He was sucking on a 'lollypop' that she had given him after dinner, it was hard and crunchy like a brittle rock, but it tasted like cherry. _The future is so amazing, all the things Kagome keeps bringing are so useful… and tasty_ "Kagome?"

"Yes Shippo," she said with a smile from behind her book.

"Could I go to the future with you next time?" He asked staring into the fire, "I've never gotten to go." Kagome thought for a moment, she had considered bringing him before but unlike Inuyasha the fox would have a harder time passing for a human. She closed her book and looked down at him, he was always so sad when she had to go back even for an hour or so. _Why not?_ she shrugged mentally.

"Okay," He jumped up to look her in the face, his eyes sparkling with excitement. 

"Really?!" he said with a toothy grin and wagging tail.

"Really really," she replied patting him on the head. "As soon as we get this shard we can go back for a few days." At that Shippo was ecstatic, he could only imagine what they'd do in the wondrous land of the future.

"Will I meet your family?"

"Yes, My mom will absolutely adore you," she stated tweaking the little fox's cheek. "Sota too… Grandpa is a little strange around demons but he won't be so bad." He yawned a bit still looking into her eyes.

"What can we do in the future?"

"Theirs all kinds of things to do. We have lots of games at our house you can play with mom or Sota. And after school I can bring you to the playground," she said as the sleep fox listened with half closed eyes.

"Playground?"

"You'd love it Shippo. It's a place full of little structures and tunnels for children to play on. There are big slides and swings… it's a lot of fun."

"I *Yawn* can't wait…" He managed to get out before finally succumbing to a peaceful sleep. Kagome set him next to her sleeping bag and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sleep tight Shippo."

"Feh, bought time the brat dozed off," Inuyasha grumbled from his tree branch vigil. "Ain't no one able to sleep with his racquet." 

"SIT," without time to gasp he plummeted to the ground and made friends with the dirt. Kagome smiled sweetly at the half demon's embedded body. "Good night Inuyasha." After teaching the dirt some new and colorful dialogue he grumbled 'goodnight' and retook his post in the tree. "Good night Miroku, Good night Sango."

"Good Night Kagome" they chorused. 

"Sweet dreams Lady Sango," he said with friendly squeeze.

"Eep!…" a loud *THWACK* resonated through the clearing. "Pervert," she muttered with red cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Orphan

By Ryouga's best friend

The next day they awoke and broke down camp early. If they made good time they could make it to the village and retrieve the shard before lunch. They took a brisk pace and managed to make the town as the sun neared it's noontime vigil. It was a much larger community than most they came across and Shippo couldn't help but notice it seemed relatively unscathed for a village under attack for demons possessing a Shikon Shard. He wasn't the only one with doubts.

"Something ain't right here…" Inuyasha glanced about the streets nervously. Through the building were untouched the streets were barren. His ears twitched about for a moment before pointing straight ahead. "There's some shouting up ahead," he stated calmly picking up his pace, his hand instinctively on the Tetsusaiga. As the got closer the others could hear it as well. The loud rabble of a crowd. When they arrived at the source they found a large crowd surrounding a small girl no older than 6 or 7 tied to stake. She was a skinny thing in torn rags cover with bruises and scratches. Her hair was a wild mass of black that covered her face and fell just below her shoulders. Her body convulsed as she sobbed freely in the rope's embrace. The crowd around was shouting and jeering at the poor girl as a middle aged man ranted and waved a large torch over his head. Before anyone could react he lit a pile of brush and wood under the stake, much to the cheering of the crowd. The flames slowly licked upwards at the girl's bound feet. 

"We have help her," Kagome said with determined eyes.

"But how can we? There no way we can get near the fire with that crowd," Sango rationalized. Miroku stepped forward and began to unbind his hand.

"Allow me… WIND TUNNEL!" He pointed his cursed hand to the spectacle with total concentration. He had to put the fire out without harming anyone. 

The void's powerful winds pulled at the crowd slowly at first but steadily increasing. The flames and firewood, being the lightest objects in the area were sucked into the air. _This might hurt_ he thought as the spiral of flame disappeared into the void. Several people felt themselves dragged toward the monk and reach for anything to hold them down. As soon as the flames were completely gone he quickly resealed the void. He clutched his hand as an intense burning sensation shot through his palm, it took most of his will power to hide the intense pain. Though after a few short moments it disappeared, like it was never there at all. The crowd was in shock and finally quiet. The only sound heard was the light sobbing of the girl. The monk regained his composure and addressed the crowd.

"What goes here? How is the girl worthy of such persecution?" He scanned the crowd for reactions, it took only a few moments for the middle aged man, whose torch was now extinguished, to speak up.

"This girl is a demon, She and her kin have brought famine and disaster upon this town!" He shouted as the crowd began to regain their anger. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the man.

"What famine? The crops seemed fine to me, there enough food there to serve two towns," As soon as he spoke up the crowd gave him_ That_ look. The one he got every day since he was a child. It was a mixture of fear and loathing, all demons got it… though most never seemed to care. The man glance at him and than back to the monk.

"What kind of monk travels with demons?"

"That one is under control of the girl and the others are harmless," he explained off-handedly. Earning a scowl from Inuyasha.

"But I think your avoiding the question," Sango spoke up, her face was all business. "Your village is in fine shape and has plenty of food, why the girl?" The man paused for a moment.

"Several children have fallen into a deep sleep and haven't awoken in days, the last time they were seen was with the girl. She has their souls!" He shouted gaining support from the others.

"That's not true!" The girl shouted in a shrill soprano, she was quieted by a rock thrown from the crowd. 

"Give me back me little brother Demon," a teenaged boy shook his fist and went to pick up another rock. The man flashed a small smile as the crowd gain their spirit back. Sango leveled a glare on the man that could melt steel.

"That Bastard…" She muttered just loud enough for his companions to hear her, "He's enjoying this."

"That's it I'm sick of waiting," Inuyasha began to make his way to the crowd.

"Wait Inu-" Kagome started after him but was stopped by Miroku. He shook his head.

"I think he knows what he's doing." Inuyasha marched forward undeterred by the looks he got from his friends or the townspeople. Though as he approached the townspeople moved to block his way. He stood for a moment but they didn't budge.

"Move, " he commanded eyes flashing with annoyance. They were obviously shaken but held their ground. The man ran over to the girl and pulled her head up by her hair. A distinct feature of her bruised face was her eyes. One was light brown, the other a pale yellow.

"He's trying to save his own kind, his eyes are just like hers!" Inuyasha snarled and drew the Tetsusaiga, he brought the large demon fang into a combat stance.

"Move… Or I'll _make_ you move," his tone was all calm but his eyes were wild. The crowd stood it's ground for a moment but the intimidation got the better of them and they scattered. Hoisting the blade onto his shoulder he walked the rest of the distance with only the man opposing him. The half demon walked up to the stake, which the man quickly evacuated. He took a small sniff as he examined her closely. "Smells human," he stated with a shrug. He retook his combat stance and grasp the fang with both hands. "Now for the real test," he looked at the girl's frightened eyes. "For your sake, I hope your not lying." That being said he brought the sword back to swing…

"No!" Shippo Shouted jumping off Kagome's shoulder and sprinting toward him on all fours. Kagome and Sango were about to follow but were stopped by Miroku. Kagome was about to say the magic words but in mid swing the Fang fizzled out and returned to it normal form, a rusted old Katana. It bounced harmlessly off the stake without so much as a scratch on the wood. He glanced down at it than back at the girl whose eyes were still shut waiting for the impact.

"Well what do ya know. Just like I th-Oph!" He started before he was tackled by the fox demon. He grabbed the offending Kit by the tail. "What the hell's your problem brat?!" He threw the diminutive demon to the ground.

"I thought you were gonna hurt her," he mumbled back.

"The Tetsusaiga can't hurt humans," he growled brushing himself off. "I figured it would be the best test."

"That was actually pretty clever Inuyasha," Inuyasha's eye twitched slightly.

"Don't sound so surprised," he grumbled. He sniffed the air a bit and glanced around. "None the less there is a demon here… close too" he repowered the Tetsusaiga. Shippo turned to see the man who'd been leading the burning take several steps away.

"Him!" He alerted causing the man to bolt. Inuyasha went in quick pursuit. Kirara changed into her larger form and Sango jumped on her back. Kagome and Miroku took after on foot, their respective weapons in hand.

"Shippo, free the girl." Miroku instructed as he passed.

"Alright." He scurried back to the stake and began pulling ropes off one by one. After a lot of effort he managed remove them, the girl fell to her knees taking deep gasping breaths. He ran to her side "Hey, you okay?" She turned watching him with wide eyes. "Don't worry, " Shippo said with a smile. "Your safe now…" Before he knew it she wrapped him in a fierce hug and sobbed into his shoulder. He merely hugged her back and hummed a soothing tune, like Kagome did for him when he was sad.

* * * * *

Meanwhile little ways away the demon found his escape route from Inuyasha cut off by the demon exterminator and her fire cat. To his left was the monk and to his right the strangely clothed girl. If he was going to stand a chance he'd have to shed this useless form. The Man began to convulse and collapse. A purple smoke crept from the man's mouth it formed into a humanoid shape and resolidified. It was about 9 ft tall with lizard-like scales, sharp claws and a protruding fangs. It's empty black eyes scanned his opponents. "That demons made from Miasma!" Kagome gasped. Inuyasha's knuckles popped as he tightened his grip.

"Naraku…"

"My lord sends his greetings," it hissed mockingly before charging Inuyasha. He parried the blow and turned to Kagome.

"Where's the shard?" She examined the beast closely but…

"Th-there isn't one."

"What?!" He shouted parrying another claw strike. "All this and it doesn't have a shard." He growled pushing back his opponent. So intent on Inuyasha it didn't notice Sango hurl her mighty Hiraikotsu until it was too late. There was a sickening crunch as it struck the demon on it's left arm and severed it just above the elbow. The limb fell to the ground and twitched for a few moments before dissolving into Miasma. As it stood, still in shock, Miroku swung his staff into it's midsection. It fell to the ground screaming curses in a foreign tongue. Sango strode toward the agonizing demon after catching her weapon on it's return path. 

"Why were you burning the girl?" she demanded. 

"It was… unfortunate… that the girl was alive, the burning was the villagers idea. I hardly had to convince them at all," he shrugged painfully his tone uncaring.

"What would Naraku want with a child?" She pressed only to receive a haggard laugh.

"You think I would betray my lord so easily," he rasped out continuing to laugh.

"Enough!" Inuyasha silenced it with a quick strike to the neck, slaying the beast for good. Though this did little to improve the half demon's mood. "We spent a good week's travel on this rumor from Myoga and nothing, next time I see that little…" he grumbling trailed off as he continued to fume. Miroku kneeled next to man the demon had been possessing and checked him over.

"This one's dead, most likely for days. The demon's presence must have kept the body alive," he took a moment to say the necessary prayers before standing. "We should probably check on the children," he said receiving nods from both girls, Inuyasha being too busy with his quiet ranting. None noticed that hiding in the shadows of a nearby building a giant hornet had watched the whole conflict…


	3. Chapter 3

Orphan

By Ryouga's best friend

Though the demon had been slain and the girl reviled innocent Shippo couldn't help but notice the continuing hostility toward her. By the time she had finally calmed people had gone back to their business… not one came to see to her injuries or welfare. She slowly released him from her death grip and tried to regain her composure. "I'm sorry, grabbing you like that," she apologized in a horse voice her cheeks flaring red. He merely smiled, much to her surprise.

"There's no reason to apologize," he extended his hand. "I'm Shippo," his bouncy, cheerful demeanor made her feel at ease. She slowly took it.

"I'm Miko," she said finally looking the boy over. He was a little shorter than her with pointy ears and a big fluffy… "You have a tail?!" She sounded more confused than shocked. He glanced back at it and smiled again. 

"Yeah, I'm a fox," it was obvious by his tone he was very proud of that fact. She nodded and continued to stare at it as it swished this way and that. _It looks so soft…_ she thought wistfully.

"Could I… touch it?" she flushed a bit embarrassed that she had actually asked, Shippo was now the puzzled one.

"Well sure, if you wanna," he shrugged a bit unsure he should have let her. Though when he saw her smile he found he didn't really mind. She tentatively reached out and stroked it a couple of time. He had to admit it felt kind of good and was a bit disappointed when she stopped. 

"It's very soft," unsure if that was a compliment or a statement, but he decided to take it as a compliment.

"Um, Thanks." 

"Isn't that sweet," one of the village children mocked to several of his friends. "The freaks are making nice." Miko looked to the ground as Shippo glared at them defiantly, both blushing slightly. One of the others turned back to his friends.

"Looks like you made the little one mad." They all laughed. Shippo stood protectively in front of Miko and surrounded both of them in the eerie blue flame of fox fire. The boys lost their nerve and left at a quickened pace. The flame dispersed and he fell into a sitting position breathing a little harder then before. 

"What's their problem?" he grumbled a bit, Miko remained quiet leaving his query unanswered. The silence was broken by the return of the others. As Inuyasha and co. approached Shippo felt Miko grip his shoulder. "You don't have to be afraid they're my friends," he assured her with a light blush. He called them over. "Miko, this is Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha," he introduced them. The girl returned the greeting but didn't move from her place behind the fox boy.

"The girl seems well enough," Inuyasha said returning his sword to its sheath. "Let's head back to the village."

"Inuyasha," Kagome berated. "She's still injured."

"The girl's parents can take it from here, it's none of our business." Before the argument could begin Miko reluctantly spoke up.

"I..I don't have any parents…they died," she stated sadly. Her admittance left the others in silence, Shippo felt a stab in his heart. It reminded him of his dead parents. He unknowingly placed his hand over hers which was still sitting on his shoulder. Receiving a small smile from her.

"Well, I guess we could bring her back to her house," he permitted crossing his arms. Inuyasha's tough guy persona had cracked slightly as Kagome looked saddened as well. 

"Inuyasha?" she stated in surprise. She smiled, he could be such a softie when he wanted to. Sango kneeled next to the girl.

"Would you like us to walk you home?" she asked softly. Miko's eyes brightened at the question. She looked to each of the people and seemed genuinely nice. 

"O-okay"

* * * * *

So the group set off through the town. The townspeople barely acknowledged their existence, save to get out of their way. They hadn't received a 'thank you' or even a 'hello' from anyone since Naraku's minion had been vanquished. It was very strange, especially to Miroku. He knew from experience that people who hated demons as much as this town seemed to would at least offer some amount of thanks for defeating a demon who had been manipulating them… unless. "Hmmm…" the monk voiced thoughtfully.

"Something on your mind Monk?" Inuyasha asked as he slowed his pace to be next to him, hefting the bicycle and bag on one shoulder.

"Just a theory is all…" he replied dubiously.

"Theory?"

"Haven't you noticed how cold the villagers are?" 

"What, no woman offering to bare your child?" the half demon snorted. Miroku leveled a serious look toward his companion. Inuyasha acknowledged the look and sighed. "Yeah, it's hard to ignore the smell of hostility from them."

"I wonder…"

"So this is your house?" Kagome's voice interrupted the pair's thought process. They had traveled outside of town to a moderate hut by the tree-line. Miko nodded opening up the door.

"Please, come in." The hut was neat, tidy, and organized. There were an abundance of shelves covering the walls full of jars and flasks. Toward the right wall sat a desk with two books and quill pen with a vial of ink. On the ground in left corner was a single futon and blanket.

"You live here by yourself?" Sango asked, Miko nodded.

"My father died of illness when I was just a baby so I lived here with my mother until she was killed two years ago…" She explained calmly as she painfully sat down on her futon. "Ever since then I've lived here alone." Miroku, who took a seat across the room, decided to test his theory. 

"Why didn't you move in with the villagers?" his face baring a serious expression. Miko didn't bother hiding a wince at that question.

"Because I'm different," her voice was calm but her eyes flashed pain and bitterness. 

"Different?"

"I have these…" She paused to think of the proper word, "powers." The monk nodded for her to continue. "My mother had magic that gave her minor control of nature, which I inherited. The villagers called us witches, claiming we summoned demons and used us as scapegoats for all their problems. Usually they ignored me, like we didn't exist… but recently children started coming out here to harass me and then the adults came and dragged out saying I killed their children." she choked up with emotion, unable to go any further. Miroku allowed himself a quiet moment of reflection as he added this new information to his thoughts. Sango, who had taking a seat next to the girl to help Kagome clean and bandage her wounds, shook her head in disgust.

"Some people can be so ignorant." 

"Wait a minute," Inuyasha spoke up. "If you have nature magic why didn't ya put the fire out yerself?" Miko winced a bit at her stinging wounds.

"Well my mother never got to train me so I've been teaching myself… but I don't think I'm doing it right. Just putting out a small fire is exhausting," she stated before her eyes darkened. "Even if I could put it out it would just prove them right. That I'm some evil witch" she stiffened suddenly. "What if they come back again?! I don't want them to hurt me" her eyes tearing up with fear and sadness. 

"Don't cry again Miko," Shippo pleaded. "We'll stay here tonight, right Kagome?" The girl from the future nodded as she finished the last bandage.

"Oh no you don't," Inuyasha spoke up. "We've spent enough time babysittin' the damn girl as is, we should head ho-"

"SIT!" The half demon was interrupted when his face met Miko's wooden floor. Shippo looked smug, Miko was in awe, both Miroku and Sango shared a bored glance. Inuyasha muffled cursing was ignored by the irate teen who turned the fox boy. "Of course we'll stay," she looked over to the younger girl who was still staring wide eyed at the half demon stuck magically to her floor. "If its okay with Miko." she added unable to hide to amused expression on her face. It took her a moment to realize the question had been directed to her.

"Uh, s-sure," she stuttered a bit. "I'd like that…" Inuyasha finally managed broke through the spell and jumped to his feet. 

"Now wait just a second!"

"Sorry Inuyasha it's already been decided," Kagome answered without turning to the fuming half demon. After a tense second of glaring at her back he gave up.

"Fine… but tomorrow were gone." 

"Thank you" Kagome said smiling sweetly.

"Like I had a choice," he muttered to himself as he went outside. Miko drooped her head.

"Is Mr. Inuyasha mad because your staying with me?" The four remaining inside were hard pressed not to laugh at anyone referring to him as 'Mr. Inuyasha'. Shippo scurried up to her with a big smile.

"Ah, don't mind Inuyasha. He's just actin' tough."

"I CAN hear you ya know," Inuyasha's unamused voice echoed from outside.

A/N- Well this Is all I have for the moment, If you guys want me to continue please review and help me make it better. It might be quite a while for the next part none the less. A special thanks to "The Spiked Dragon" for being the first and only reviewer so far. YOU ROCK! 


	4. Chapter 4

Orphan

By Ryouga's best friend

Night fell with good humor. After much needling and comfort from Shippo, Sango, and Kagome Miko slowly crawled out of her shell. They spent the afternoon talking and laughing while Miroku and Inuyasha sat outside the hut in a companionable silence. The monk in deep mediation (or so he looked) and the half demon keeping watch from a top the roof.

"Kagome…" Miko asked twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Yes?"

"Could you teach me magic?" she asked hesitantly.

"Magic?! I don't know any magic," Kagome replied. Miko looked very confused.

"But I saw you use it on Inuyasha," she sputtered. Shippo shook his head.

"That was a spell cast by Lady Keade, though Kagome can do all sorts of stuff!" He stated excitedly. The girl from the future shook her head.

"I have some powers but it's not magic, I just can do it." She said with a shrug. Miko's shoulders slumped.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry Miko."

"I'll never be good at magic, The books my mom left are all blurry, I can hardly make out any of the characters," she mutter dejected. Sango pluck one of the books off her desk and flipped though it, she cast a curious glance to the girl. 

"These books look fine to me Miko," The girl looked shocked.

"You can read them?!" 

"Yeah it seems to be a list of herbs and roots," Sango passed the book to the girl who stared at the page. After a moment she began to squint as she examined the text.

"How come I can't?" she said sadly. "It's all to blurry"

"Maybe you need glasses?" Kagome suggested casually as the two children looked confused.

"What are glasses?" Shippo asked scratching the side of his head. 

"It's tempered glass, if you look through it some people can see better" Sango explained. Miko beamed with hope as she continued. "I remember several of the older nobles I worked for had them for reading… But only the rich could afford them made." As Quickly as the hope came it left.

"Oh…" Shippo frowned at his new friend's expression. He turned to glance at Kagome with an idea forming.

"Kagome? Do they have glasses in the future?" He asked, not noticing the shocked look his friend got at his words.

"The future?! Miss Kagome can see the future?"

"I don't 'see' the future Miko, I'm 'from' the future…" she explained, "It's kind of a long story." Miko nodded in belief that can only come from the innocence of youth. "And yes Shippo it's not hard to get glasses in the future." She could already see where this was going…

* * * * *

Outside the hut both Inuyasha and Miroku were silent watching the goings on in the distant village nearly a mile away. After sitting in silence Miroku finally spoke up, "They should be coming anytime now…" it was said with such certainty that left no doubt to dispute. The half-demon nodded.

"Judging by the amount of torches I'd guess nearly every man in town and several of the woman are on their way." his voice was calm, accepting that there was no other option. "What could they want with her?"

"Naraku. He may not be the cause of their prejudice but he has something to do with their sudden reason to act upon it. I just wish I could find out why…"The mob in the distance began to creep closer. Ending the conversation and musing along with it.

"Better tell the girls to be ready, I don't think scaring them off is gonna work this time…" Inuyasha stated solemnly. He hopped off the roof and landed silently. He took a moment to puff himself up a bit before entering. The monk chuckled slightly, the half demon always had to put on his outer shell of toughness before seeing Kagome. His cartoonish act was only more entertaining if you saw his serious side.

* * * * *

A few minutes later Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango stood stoic in front of Miko's home. Miko was inside guarded by Shippo and Kiara. The only sound was the distant mummer of the mob as it worked it's way closer. When they finally came into view the mob's muttering deadened to silence. There was a stare down between the four warriors and the villagers.

"We've come for the girl…" One man finally spoke up, "she must die for the sake of the village."

"Feh, what a crock of bull," the half demon snarled.

"Silence demon, you have no say in this matter, it is yours and Naraku's kind that have brought disaster to the village."

"Don't you Dare compare me to him!" several villagers took a step back at his radiating anger. Kagome placed a hand on his should to calm him.

"If we don't kill the girl now, Naraku will send many more demons. He'll slaughter us"

"So you take the easy way out, Better her than you… coward," Sango stated coldly. "She only a child for god sake!" there was some muttering and second thoughts but they remained firm.

"She must die." There was no more talk, it was time to fight…

* * * * * 

It was chaos. Four powerful warriors who fought to protect what was right and villagers determined to save their home the only way they knew how. Sango fought with vicious martial arts and her gigantic boomerang while Miroku whirled about with his staff with skillfully placed shots to aiming to stun and disable. Inuyasha fought as bare handed as a half demon can, careful to not accidentally kill any of his opponents. Kagome stood as back-up, deterring sneak attacks and picking off stragglers with her enchanted arrows and priestess powers. 

Though the warriors were obviously winning and controlling the fight several men and women managed to reach the house, the first three rushed in blindly while five others circled to the back. The first man through the door found himself drilled into unconsciousness by a gigantic top only slight shorter than himself. The other two only got only a quick glance of the small fox child before he suddenly multiplied and overwhelmed them eight to two. The men and women around back never even got to enter before Kiara in her battle form charged out and incapacitated them. 

"It's not fair, why can't they leave me alone…" Miko muttered as tear began to streak down her face. She sat, curled into a ball, listening to the fighting that surrounded her. So many people getting hurt because of her "Is it because I have made friends…" Her yellow eye began to glow in the semi-dark room. "I don't want anyone to fight anymore!" she shouted, her eye's light intensifying. 

Outside dark clouds seemed to appear from nowhere, darkening the formally clear sky. Wind began to slowly pick-up speed. Thunder crashed as it began to downpour extinguishing the torches of the mob. The only source of lights was the hazy glow coming from the house and the Sporadic flash of lightning. Upon seeing this development the remaining villagers fled in fear carrying their unconscious and injured friends with them. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango stared in awe at the glow. In the distance a single wasp who has been watching the proceedings flew off toward it's master.

Shippo ran into the main room. There she stood staring defiantly into nothingness, her yellow eye projecting it's strange energy. "Miko?!" at his voice she came from her trance blinking the energy away.

"S-shippo?" she asked weakly before collapsing to the ground.

A/N- And The story continues, the fight scene was a bit sloppy but I figured it wasn't pivotal to detail how the villagers got there asses handed to them. This was also the first taste of Miko's powers. What will the orphan girl do with the villagers and Naraku after her? And what is Naraku's mysterious motive? Continue to read "Orphan" to find out!

Thanks

Tigerzhan: You reviewed three times! You're my hero. I'm glad everyone liked the Mr. Inuyasha bit it was just a little thing I thought would be funny.

Fox_Demon_Girl: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll try to keep updating…


	5. Chapter 5

Orphan

By Ryouga's best friend

No one spoke of last nights proceedings until the next day. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango sat in a circle in front of Miko's house. Shippo was watching over his friend who had yet to wake for last night. Inuyasha was stoic, his eyes shut and his arms crossed. Kagome fidgeted nervously with her hands in her lap. Miroku sat cross-legged with a calm expression, his staff at his side. Sango had her eyes turned toward the ground, slowly petting her companion Kiara. 

"So…" Miroku spoke up. "We know Naraku wants the girl."

"But why? I mean she too young to be of any use to him," Kagome said.

"Maybe it had to do with the display of power last night…" Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as the Monk spoke. "She created that storm last night, it disappeared as she fell unconscious." The girl from the future turned at that.

"But Miko said she was bad with magic, she has never been able to train herself." 

"Well obviously she is more powerful than she gives herself credit for," the monk stated. 

"We can't leave her here…" Sango said clenching a fist. Miroku shook his head.

"I don't believe that to be wise, Naraku's eyes are heavy on us as it stands. If we attract too much attention…"

"Your no better than the villagers…" Sango glared at the monk. "If we leave she'll be dead before tonight! Either by Naraku's hands or the villagers'." Miroku locked her gaze.

"I was only stating the fact, the best way to defeat Naraku is to keep a low profile." he replied heatedly.

"She's coming with us." a voice stopped the argument. Flames of determination burning in their eyes.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome was in awe. 

"Don't get all mushy with me woman! If Naraku wants the girl she must be pretty damn important. I won't just hand her over…" With that the half demon stood and left, effectively ending all arguments. Miroku sighed but consented, it would be no use to contend Inuyasha's claim. Kagome and Sango shared a smile. The others stood and headed inside to deliver the news.

* * * * *

Meanwhile inside Shippo sat cross-legged beside the sleeping Miko. The others had tucked the exhausted girl into her futon that night after the storm had suddenly stopped. Shippo's tail twitched back and forth. "I hope your okay…Why haven't you woken up yet?" " he whispered sadly. His ears drooped as her turned his gaze to the floor. It was then when the girl in question moaned. She opened her eyes to see the same exuberant fox boy who had helped save her yesterday. 

"Shippo?" she asked weakly. She gasped in surprise when he gave her a tight hug. 

"Oh god I thought you got hurt last night in the fight, you just collapsed," he gushed. She couldn't help but blush slightly at the attention she was receiving. "You were glowing golden and this huge storm appeared out of nowhere, you must have created it." The blush faded and her face paled. So worried that she might have scared away her new friends she didn't notice how excited he still sounded. He released her and smiled. "It was amazing!"

"A-amazing?" That was the last word she would have expected to hear. "Your not afraid of me?"

"Of course not. It was so cool, It was _almost _as good as my fox magic." She reddened again at the praise, but than looked confused.

"Cool?"

"It's another way of saying good. Kagome uses it all the time," he shrugged. "I guess it's a future thing." Miko giggled as he grinned, tail swishing. It was than Inuyasha entered the house followed by Miroku, Sango and Kagome. He turned his eyes to the pair, regarding them seriously.

"Shippo, get your stuff together now, were leaving." The two kids exchanged a glance. 

"But what about-"

"You too Miko," he continued without acknowledging his interruption.

"Thank you Mr. Inuyahsa!" She gushed. The half demon turned. 

"Feh, whatever. Just hurry up… and cut out the 'Mr' stuff, it's getting' on my nerves..." he grumbled as he headed outside. The others couldn't help but chuckle at the exchange. 

* * * * *

At mid-morning they set off from the little hut. Miko's small bundle of belongings sat in the basket of Kagome's bike. It wasn't long when they came to the town. There was total silence as they made their way through, Miko walking inside a circle of protectors. As they arrived at the town center there was a crowd waiting. A man stepped forward to meet the group, he was the same one who led the raid the night before. He bowed. "We thank humbly for removing this burden from our village." It was hard to miss the young girl's flinch at the harsh words. 

"Burden, feh. The only burdens in the world are people like you," the half demon snorted.

"Save your thanks and move aside," Sango replied curtly. "Your presence is making me sick." 

The man glared the group before him. How dare a vile demon and a arrogant women insult him as such! Though he cooled as he rubbed his chest. That same demon took out nearly a third of the villagers best fighters, and the woman had broken three of his ribs. He scanned his eyes over them one last time. Both the warrior woman and the demon were glaring heatedly. The monk was regarding him with an expression mirroring his own, Ill hidden disgust. The other girl and the fox child were comforting the demon child, who was doing an excellent deception of sadness and fear. Though it was no longer his problem. He motioned for the others to stand aside. No more words were spoken as they passed. 

Miko's eyes stayed trained at the ground during the confrontation. 'Burden', 'demon', she had been called worse but it still hurt every time. That the people you've known all your life hated you and cursed your existence. Was her life worth anything? To the villagers… no, it was not. 

"Don't let him get to you, he's just a jerk," Kagome crouched next to her. She smiled slightly, it was easy to tell she wanted to say something harsher but held her tongue. Sango had no such problems and was muttering something about 'castration'. Inuyasha kept his thoughts quiet as he stared into the distance, Kagome's bike perched on his shoulder. Miroku looked calm as always. Shippo was smiling at her trying his hardest to get her to do the same. Miko allowed s small smile to her lips. 

Was her life worth anything?…

Yes. To herself and her new friends it was. And that is all that matters.

* * * * *

In a darken room of Naraku's hidden fortress the lord of the keep sat before his spy. The giant wasp relayed from Inuyasha's arrival and the loss of his minion, a minor annoyance, to the villagers failed assassination attempt and Miko's departure with Inuyasha, a major annoyance.

"It seems things are not going as planned, but no matter. I will have what I want… this just means I'll have to make my next move sooner than expected." he casually dismissed the insect. He needed to make some contacts…

A/N- Chap. 5 done. A bit shorter than the last but it furthers the plot. It got a little angst with Miko, as usual, but that will begin to disappear as she travels. 

Thanks to PuppKid for reviewing!

Now on the road what adventures will find them. Foxy Mischief? Magic? Demons? And will Naraku be involved? Continue reading 'Orphan' to find out!


End file.
